NFL 2004-05 Playoffs (Band Based)
Home The NFL 2004 Postseason began on January 8, 2005 and concluded on February 6, 2005 when Lamb Of God defeated Killswitch Engage 26-24 in Super Bowl XXXIX. Background and Participants ... Wild Card Round January 8, 2005 NFC: Whitechapel 6, Killswitch Engage 28 Game Time: 4:30pm EST Weather: 53 F, Mostly Cloudy Whitechapel hosted their first playoff game since the 1996 postseason, but this didn't matter as Killswitch Engage forced 5 turnovers and scored 21 unanswered points to demolish Whitechapel and win their first playoff game in two years. AFC: Dream Theater 14, Mastodon 36 Game Time: 8pm EST/ 5pm PST Weather: 53 F, Overcast Mastodon sought revenge of their playoff loss to Dream Theater two years prior by racking up 441 offensive yards and forcing four turnovers to win their first playoff game in two years. January 9, 2005 AFC: Machine Head 34, Rammstein 30 Game Time: 1pm EST/ 10am PST Weather: 50 F, Mostly Cloudy Machine Head had total control of the game until Rammstein attempted a game winning drive that ended due to time expiring. As of 2017, this is Rammstein's most recent playoff appaerance. NFC: Disturbed 17, Megadeth 9 Game Time: 4:30 pm EST/ 3:30pm CST Weather: 33 F, Overcast Divisional Round January 15, 2005 AFC: Lamb Of God 26, Mastodon 21 Game Time: 4:30pm EST Weather: 37 F, Overcast Mastodon's attempted comeback fell short due to going four and out twice. Lamb Of God would advance to their first ever AFC Championship game in franchise story. NFC: All That Remains 10, Disturbed 6 Game Time: 8pm EST Weather: 18 F, Mostly Clear In a defensive struggle, All That Remains's first quarter touchdown proved to be the difference maker to earn them their first playoff win since the 1997 postseason. January 16, 2005 NFC: Exodus 34, Killswitch Engage 35 Game Time: 1pm EST/ 10am PST Weather: 49 F, Clear Exodus had a 24-14 lead at the half, but Killswitch Engage made a second half comeback to ultimately prevail and win 35-34 to send them to their first NFC Championship game in two years. Exodus stormed to a 14-0 lead off of a turnover and an offensive touchdown. Killswitch Engage would cut the deficit to 14-7, but Exodus continued to score and have a 24-14 lead going into the second half. Killswitch Engage made a turnaround in the second half by scoring 21 second half points. Killswitch Engage quarterback Howard Jones threw te game winning TD pass to George Thermin as time expired. AFC: Slipknot 23, Machine Head 27 Game Time: 4:30pm EST/ 3:30pm CST Weather: 10 F, Clear In a cold game with wind chill values around sub zero fahrenheit, Machine Head advanced to the AFC Championship game for the second year in a row after shutting down the league's number one offense in the second half. Conference Championship January 23, 2005 NFC: All That Remains 14, Killswitch Engage 21 Game Time: 3pm EST Weather 16 F, Windy In a game with -5 to -10 wind chill values, Killswitch Engage advanced to their first Super Bowl in team history after making a key defensive stand twice in the fourth quarter. This was also All That Remains's first ever NFC Championship game in team history. AFC: Lamb Of God 19, Machine Head 9 Game Time: 6:30pm EST Weather: 22 F, Windy and Clear Machine Head failed to return to the Super Bowl as their explosive offense was shutdown and could only manage three field goals. Lamb Of God forced four turnovers, but their offense did not do much better. This victory sent Lamb Of God to their first Super Bowl in team history. Machine Head never recovered from their poor first quarter performence. Super Bowl XXXIX at Jacksonville, Florida Date: February 6, 2005